


if we love again

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today is the first time in weeks that taekwoon is leaving the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we love again

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this deals w mental illness? it's around 500w but it's q intense and idk it's half based off my own exp. (its not as dramatic) so.. uh yeah dont read if ur easily disturbed ? i suppose . ya

today is the first time in ages that taekwoon is leaving the house.

 

it feels wrong, the bite of fresh air and the gnashing of its teeth as taekwoon lets the wind filter through his hair. it feels like something that should only be experienced with a very familiar hand in his, fingers tangled together, skin pressed against skin.

 

taekwoon pauses on the cusp of reality and wonders if he should be doing this. the demons from behind him, beside him, whisper curses into his ear. promise that this is for nothing.

 

he is weak, painfully so. and he knows that this is all his fault.

 

_shouldn't have let him go shouldn't have let him go shouldn't have let him go_

wonshik had promised him forever. but time is a malleable thing. it is not rigid; it changes and it makes sure that you remember that nothing is permanent. maybe they had their own promised forever for a little while.

 

but things change. he let wonshik go. wonshik's voice haunts him at night, whispering that he _shouldn't have let him go_ , promising things so painful that taekwoon wakes up crying.

 

(he is too weak, and taekwoon should know that.)

 

taekwoon lets the first tear fall as he closes the door behind him. he can do this. it will be alright.

 

the first hallucination starts when he takes tentative steps towards the apartment complex's sole elevator. the ceiling breaks up to reveal red sky, shards of glass and blocks of cement falling to the ground around taekwoon.

 

_shouldn't have let him go_

taekwoon forces himself to continue walking. it will be fine. it will be fine.

 

the sky collapses too, falling on taekwoon's shoulders. wonshik's voice starts up again, accusing and sounding just like the one back home.

 

nothing's changed. taekwoon has brought the voices out with him.

 

and so he can do nothing but watch.

 

(the doctors told him that things would be better if he took his meds and drank plenty of water, but they forgot to tell taekwoon that he would need wonshik too.)

 

 


End file.
